custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LoganWoerner
Hello, and welcome to my talk! This is where you can message me for any purpose. No spam, please! Screams of ' ' 20:23, July 28, 2011 (UTC)Hey BK, since your back do you think you can make that pic for Sephrinoth's page of him as a matoran with Niha? Screams of ' ' 00:58, July 29, 2011 (UTC)Hey BK I got an idea, I need to write this quick and please give me a response once you get this message, but what if Niha came in contact with Crystallis, touched it, then became pregnent with Sephrinoth and thats how it happen to me this makes him more like who he is inspired by, Sephiroth. What do you think? Screams of ' ' 21:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC)Hey man would you mind giving me some feed back on the last thing I said? Screams of ' ' 02:43, July 30, 2011 (UTC)Hmmm...I not sure about that I don't like the idea that he hatches out of an egg to me it makes him seem more animal like and with the idea that she becomes pregnent because of Crystallis makes Sephrinoth seem a bit more immortal or eternal to me. Screams of ' ' 03:15, July 30, 2011 (UTC)Like I said above I don't really like the fact of an egg also I basicly thought of Niha as kind of a vessal where a spirit was transported by Crystallis into her, but if you don't like the idea of live birth I guess and can try and change the only problem is I can't really think of any other way to use Niha. Screams of ' ' 20:43, July 30, 2011 (UTC)Hey BK, sorry for not dropping the subbject, but like I said the idea about Niha being more directly involved with making Sephrinoth I really don't care to do, but though I don't really have problem with it if you are truly unsure about the idea of Niha only giving birth to him then tell me and I think I can find another character to use, possibly Narctani. However this will probably mean we'll have to scrap any ideas and stories that involve using all three characters, Niha, Sephrinoth, and Narctani, together. Screams of ' ' 02:47, August 2, 2011 (UTC)Hey man sorry if I'm pushing to much, but please respond to my last message I really need to know as soon as possible so I can get it all writen down. Contest Entry Okay, here's my version of Tenecius for your contest. I lack a Tryna, so I used a Volitak instead. The MOC also takes a little inspiration from Ids' Crustainax armor. VID11740.jpg|This is the main image (like the one in an article). Heartlight added in on GIMP. VID11741.jpg|Staff/spear at camera. VID11742.jpg|Another pose. VID11743.jpg|Back view VID11745.jpg|Partially corrupt/feral. VID11746.jpg|STAY BACK!!! Well, what do you think? --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 16:15, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Message Excuse me but how do i add a picture on wikia becuase im trying to add me self mocs picture to a template but i dont know how and when i try to upload it it wont let me pls, could you help Screams of ' ' 16:50, August 2, 2011 (UTC)Ok man it's all fixed Niha is no longer part of the story sorry for the confusion maybe we can try something different next time. hey i did what you said but do i have to upload the picture first well i tried to upload my picture and i filled the rest out and clicked finished but i kept saying File extension does not match MIME type. please help FatalKenshen 22:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Everything you needed to improve upon is in the review... Varkanax ' 01:05, August 3, 2011 (UTC) What you've been waiting for: Corruption The Mad Header 23:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, there's not much to judge it by yet, but your writing is improving, from what I can tell. I'll certainly be following it. And since you asked me, I'll return the favor: What do you think of TSC? 'Varkanax ' 16:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC) You have to change the style. See the template page itself for more. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA]][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 17:05, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll see what I can do. :P Oh, by the way, congratulations on the 2,000th edit. :D [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 20:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC) She'll probably be in the thirties chapter area, so probably not. ODST! 00:50, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but if you've only finished TEG, you have a lot of reading ahead... (Both ITD and TSC are longer then TEG). Varkanax ' 13:50, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Invitation Would you like to join? HAPPY NEW FRIENDSHIP DAY! please acsept this: have a good day! I am the man 13:47, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Let me answer all the questions you've asked me in recent days. #1) I'll write the next chapter of The Dark Side whenever Baterra finishes. #2) You have permission to use Mersery in your storyline. #3) Sure, I'll try to lend you a hand whenever can. Regards, --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 02:03, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Advice? Well, this is like trying to summarize a few books of writing techniques in a few paragraphs, but I'll try my best. Mainly, practice. Practice writing of all types, including descriptive writing. The best stories are the ones that pull you right in with an excellent beginning and never let up until the danger is over. So a strong beginning is very important, as is maintaining an even, steady pace throughout the story. By this I don't mean slow-paced. Even the most faced paced stories should always maintain an even pace. The characters are the most important part of the story. Their actions define what course the story will take, and how they act and react to certain situations is extremely important. I always try to make sure what my character does is something that the character would do (there's an excellent example of this later in TSC, but I don't want to spoil it for you). You should always try to flesh out your characters as much as possible, Shardak, Blast, and Valkyria have distinct personalities all of their own, and I feel now that I know the characters quite well. Lastly, the battle scenes. I'm sure I should mention this, (I have yet to read a BIONICLE story where not one person is attacked, not a weapon is drawn, etc,..). Slice mentions some very good tips here for writing fight scenes that you should read. Just a few more things: Don't try to stretch your chapters. The prologue to An Age of War is about a thousand words, and from what I've seen of your other works, it probably won't be a novel unless the chapters are stretched. Even TSC and DR (Which are short novels, 70,000 and 80,000 words, respectively), are only as long as they need to be, no longer. As my final piece of advice, I'd like to say that the more stories you've written, you'll find the more detailed and interesting your chapters get, and you'll also get better by simply practicing writing then asking me or Slice for tips. If you compare my old story, Dissolution (Which you can read on my canceled stories page) or TEG to ITD or TSC, you'll see how much longer my chapters became, and how much more detailed the characters are, and the better the pacing is. A lot of my writing skill I picked up over time, and you're already quite a bit better at writing then I was when I first joined CBW. Wow, that was longer then I thought it would be. I hope it helped, if you need anything more, just ask. Varkanax ' 01:22, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Anytime. 'Varkanax ' 02:02, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I am (and probably will be) very busy with the DR trilogy and the Xaterex storyline until next spring, when (hopefully) the Xaterex storyline will be over. I really don't have time to work on another story in addition to BW and ''The Darkest Light. I may be able to write several chapters here and there, but I can't promise anything. 'Varkanax ' 13:56, August 16, 2011 (UTC) The Dark Side Baterra appears to be done with Chapter 11; would you like me to write Chapter 12? [[User talk:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 00:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Sure thing. I don't mind giving place to Chicken Bond. ;-) Oh, and yes, I've read the prologue of An Age of War. You appear to be doing a nice job so far, but I'll save the reviews until you've finished the story. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] :Okay, I'll do that. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Your Stories. Hey Burger King I have noticed that you have been asking other people of how they like An Age Of War. Well i like it so far! and i keep checking up on The Prophecy of the Five hoping that theur would be a update on it. and to put this message simple: I'm a fan of your stories...... why can't you update POTF (Prophecy of the Five) and AAoW (you know what that is) more often? I am the man 13:32, August 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Well, I'm aware that I have said that I was going to enter, but actually entering depends on two things now. First, I must find the time between the 22nd and the 25nd of August to moc.. The second problem is much harder to fix though: I currently suffer from a mocblock and I can't seem to get inspired by anything at all. I've attempted moccing a few dys ago, but I failed horribly.. so yeah, I hope I can deliver something my friend.. Reaper of Souls 15:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC) An Age of War Hey, BionicleKid, if you care, I think your new story [[An Age of War |''An Age of War is]] quite good, and have left feedback. Could you tell me what you think of [[Guardian of the Dead Souls|''Guardian of the Dead Souls]] on its talk page? I'll try to make one of your MOCs. I'll flip through them to see which one I can make my own version of. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 02:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC) It is very good. I really like all the detail you used in the scenes. J97Auditore 20:41, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Erm, the "presence" is not Ennithek. He's a character who hasn't yet appeared on the wiki... Varkanax ' 11:51, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! 'Varkanax ' 13:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) 'Angel of death take me ' ' 20:01, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Hey BK, tell me would Ennithek be more suitable for the god-like or god over one thing section of my God page? Angel of death take me ' ' 20:34, August 23, 2011 (UTC)True it's my page, but it's your moc so its what ever you want I don't care as long as it's not placed in the God over all things section other than that you can decide. Greetings My friend. Allow me to introduce my self. I am Mr. Devastator12L, but I would appreciate it if you just called me Sarge. I Have taken an interest in your story, The Prophecy of the Five, I would liike to know how did Ennithek become the embodiment of Evil. Alos, I was wondering if you could tell me what you think of My MOCs. I would enjoy getting some feedback so I may improve upon them when needed. Devastator12L 00:15, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I absolutely love your stories, my friend. I also really like how Ennithek was orginally a Good being, but turned Rogue for reasons that remain unknown. I also really like your other MOC's, espescially Niha. She's just very interesting and I can't help but want to learn the whole story. Devastator12L 19:28, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Maybe...they'll probably be making an appearence in the prequels, albeit in less powerful incarnations. I doubt they'll be appearing in the main saga, though, as I don't see how I can fit them in. (Though Niha may have an appearence soon, but I can't promise anything). And have you finished what I've written of TDL? I'm working on chapter 15 right now... Varkanax ''' 20:03, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it took forever to respond, but sure! You can draw whatever you want having to do with Serrakaan vs Niha! :) ''Serrakaan1407'' An Age of War I had an idea concerning your departure and An Age of War, and told Varkanax39 about it. You can read my full message on his talk page (it's down at the bottom, entitled 'An Age of War'), but here's a quote containing the meat of it. Shortly afterwards, Varkanax replied, saying the following: So... yeah. What d'you say? Will you grant us permission to give you our good-bye gift? [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 02:07, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Excellent. I'll go tell Varkanax. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 23:18, September 19, 2011 (UTC) You made a version of Tarkairadan? --The Mad Header 20:47, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll go think about which candidate to vote for. By the way, have you read Rain? If yes, what do you think of it so far? [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 17:44, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the awards! And my answer to your first question is actually another question: do you ''think you're needed? If you do, your stories will be many, many times better then they would be otherwise. Even if not a single person read what I wrote on the wiki, I'd still write, because writing is what I love to do. You should certainly continue your stories for that reason. If the comments on your farwell blog are enough to judge by, there are many people who will certainly read them. If you want names, Toa Roden, for one, will definitely, and of course I will. I can tell it's going to be good. I'm sure others already want to, and more will soon, I'm sure. And I think you should keep your outlines secret, though that's just my opinion. No matter what you choose, I will read them, though, and I'm sure others will as well. Also, if you do decide to stay, could you check out this? You may be interested... 'Varkanax ' 22:54, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey BK, I've got a question. As Niha's now a Toa my plans for her in HiS have changed drastically. Tell me, would she be at all around about 1000 years BGC? If so, where? ODST! 01:02, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Around when would she become a Toa/Join OoMN? I plan on both a matoran appearance and a Toa one. ODST! 14:13, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey BK, I wanted to know if I could use Niha's body build to make my own moc, I promis to give credit?'Lightning' ' ' '...deal with it' 19:02, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll see what I can do! :P [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 21:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'll try. I don't have time to do it now, but I'll see what I can do. 'Varkanax ' 16:06, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm. Good idea. I'll possibly use that....ODST! 00:34, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. I think that could work. ODST! 00:45, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Her first appearance is quite soon, then she recurs at the uknown intervention, then again, as Zaeron's student. ODST! 00:52, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I just wanted to say, great work on the Prologue of A Toa. I also have a quick thing to let you know. I can't do any training scenes until you've written the first training session. Great work, I look forward to reading more! ODST! 19:11, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Your custom sig Hello! It appears you have categorized your custom sig (in ) to Category:BionicleKid. You shouldn't do this because every page you sign will gain that category. A simple fix is to add a colon (:) in front of the word "Category". Happy editing. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 05:24, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: NRC Well, I don't really know what experience you have with reviewing, because (please correct me if I'm wrong) you haven't written any reviews on here. How about you do a review for something like TSC or TDL (not an NRC review, this would be a test review to see how experienced you are as a reviewer), then, after I've read your review, I'll be able to judge whether you can join immediately or if you don't yet have enough experience? VarkanaxTalk 17:40,10/18/2011 Not yet. We need to talk about that at a Board meeting, I believe. And did you get my above message? VarkanaxTalk 01:09,10/21/2011 Sure, you can review Dark Origins, but I'd like to do the official NRC review, now that I've finished it. VarkanaxTalk 01:24,10/21/2011 Re:A Toa Sorry for not replying sooner. Well, I read A Toa. Looks alright, although it's really too short to tell. I'd maybe leave out the cliched "and something completely unexpected happened" or find a different way to write it. It just sounds wrong, like you're forcing events to happen in a way that you want them to. And be very careful that you don't glorify Niha any more than necessary. ;-) [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 16:41, October 31, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Have you read Rain? If so, what did you think of it? P.P.S. Have you heard anything from Chicken Bond concerning the next chapter of The Dark Side?